Talk:Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am
Main pic Has this always been the main picture? It's abysmal. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes. This episode was shot very darkly, and the airplane was so obviously CGI it just didn't have any good images, at all. At the time it seemed like a good idea to focus on the airstrike, which was a major subplot. 18:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I think it might be better to use one focusing on Logan about to kill himself; it's easily the most memorable scene and Sean Callery's favorite of all time. --Pyramidhead 22:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, we should go with that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I definitely agree. This image already looks similar to the Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm main image. --MistahWhippy 16:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) CTU Field Agent Driver Now darnitall, I know this guy is a cast member, I just can't remember his name. I've seen him in special features but I have no idea which ones, and he was put in this episode with a minor part. Here's a pic - Anyone know his name?? He's not listed in the credits or anything! SignorSimon 21:15, 3 May 2008 (UTC) : I don't know how, Simon, but this is the first time I'm seeing this. I can't place him either. Any new thoughts? 02:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Don't worry, I found out quite a while ago that it was Jeff Cadiente, stunt coordinator! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I love that! Did he have lines? 19:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not to my knowledge, but I'd have to watch it again to be sure. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Pic The hell? We've got a screen shot already? Why not just leave this blank until tonight? --Proudhug 20:07, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :It's the clock from another season.-CWY2190 20:14, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Well, I realized that. I just thought it was funny and weird to see it since the episode hasn't even aired yet. --Proudhug 20:19, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :In my opinion, the sidebar looks better with a pic. It doesn't spoil anything. It just gives it a better look until we put another pic up.-CWY2190 20:22, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Previews so it's been decided to not put previews on here? -CWY2190 22:24, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :I think the consensus is that we're not going to include spoilers, previews, etc. Even the little blip of information from Yahoo! or TV Guide can constitute a spoiler, even the cast lists spoil future episodes. -Kapoli 00:00, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Episode Guide It's that time again!! I'm assuming that Willo is going to write the episode summary tonight and post it sometime tonight or tomorrow. I'll take note of the times and cast, and get those posted as well, but I'll wait until AFTER the episode guide is posted so as not to interfere with any editing that is being done by Willo (or anyone else). From what I've heard/read about tonight's episode, it's going to be a good one! -Kapoli 20:16, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Should the page be locked until Willo has the entire guide posted? -CWY2190 20:18, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :::Is there a way to do that? I know that it was really hard for him to do the last one because between the time he started typing the guide and the time he finished, several people made changes that interfered with him saving his changes. He had to integrate everyone else's edits into his guide and it took longer than it normally would. If there's a way to ask people to hold off on editing until the guide is posted, then he would probably appreciate that. -Kapoli 20:26, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Can you whip up a nice big red "DO NOT EDIT" template to put at the top of the page? -CWY2190 20:29, 8 May 2006 (UTC) : There's no need to lock the page, CWY2190. I've added an "in use" template. Simply add to the top of page before beginning to edit. --Proudhug 20:42, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks so much, Proudhug! That template will definitely come in handy! --Kapoli 20:45, 8 May 2006 (UTC) : Well, this doesn't seem to have worked since the template's being ignored. Regardless, it's clearly being misused. The template is to be added before you begin ACTIVELY editing the article. Willo needs to add the template himself once he's begun work, not someone for him. I somehow doubt that he's been "actively" working on the episode guide for the past 19 hours. --Proudhug 20:30, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Co-starring Can someone fill in the Co-Starring part? :Yeah, I have all the cast information and the times. I'm just waiting for Willo to submit his guide before I start messing around. I've noticed that "TwentyFour Lille" has been making changes. I've asked him to hold off for a little while, but he keeps changing the cast. As soon as Willo loads his guide, I'll do the times and cast. -Kapoli 19:55, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Cast Why is the cast organized in three columns? I had never seen any cast list here done that way. Was that just a test or is there an attempt to make that a standard? Just asking. Thief12 03:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : It was probably a test to make the page shorter now that we are including crew on pages. I don't think it's going to stick though so we can revert it to be like the other episode pages. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC)